Just Another Prank?
by Asuka Hyuuga
Summary: As the Marauder's plan their newest prank, Remus starts to develop some different feelings for one of the other Marauders. What do these new confusing emotions mean for the unsuspecting werewolf? SiriusXRemus .Marauders Era.


**Title:** Just Another Prank?

**Author:** Asuka Hyuuga

**Summery: **As the Marauders plan the newest prank Remus starts to develop new feelings toward one of the other Marauders. But what do these confusing new emotions mean for the werewolf?

**Pairings:** SiriusxRemus, side JamesLily, and maybe others.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling, the wonderful woman who brought us Chocolate Frogs.

Enjoy XD

It was a very cold night in London, and all the Hogwarts students were inside their common room, seeing as it was far after curfew. All but the Mischevious Marauders, that is. The four friends were up on the Astronomy Tower, far away from the bustle of others and prying eyes. They had gone up to the tower in secret, for they were planning some of their newest pranks. Slytherin, of course, was the victim, as usual.

"What if everytime one of them tried to enter their common room they'd get covered with some kind of rubbish from the kitchens? They'd finally look like the slimey gits they are." Sirius mused. As he spoke his breath became fog floating heaven-ward. All of the Marauders were sitting in a circle, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James. James eyed the long haired boy critically.

"But then we'd need help from the house elves, mate. They haven't been quite right with us ever since we jinxed all the food in the Great Hall to throw itself at Snivellus. I don't expect they liked cleaning that up." The bespectacled boy explained a hole in the crude plan quite harshly, that one had been Sirius' idea too. Sirius ignored the pointed looks he got and snorted, remembering the look on Snape's face as he dodged flying plates of pudding.

"Haven't been down to the kitchens since, shooed us out last time!" complained Peter. The shortest boy had always been good friends with the house elves and was still quite sore about the last prank. Sirius growled.

"I've already apologized for that! Mate, you really need more friends than just some house elves!" Sirius was tired with this subject, they'd only griped for three weeks. Who would have guessed that the boy had gone to the kitchens every night? Sirius had always thought he was going off to court that Hufflepuff bird he was always caught staring at.

Remus, who had been silent up until this point, had decided that the others were getting too far off topic. If he let them go much longer they would never get this newest event planned so he decided to say as much.

"I do have other friends than house elves! I just merely enjoy their company! Blimey, you think you'd know that Sirius, if you'd just lay of the birds for-" Peter began hotly. But just then Remus decided to cut this off.

"Wormtail, Padfoot! Come now, let's not get into this now , shall we not? We need to plan this all out, then you two may bicker, if you please, who has another idea?" the werewolf calmly prevented the impending argument. The three boys looked away from one another and looked at the brunet. Immediately they flushed and sat down, not realizing they had stood from their positions on the ground. James, who had watching the fight escalate, looked thoughtful.

"What if we build off of Pads' idea but make it so they can't clean the rubbish off of themselves? Or they can but the smell will stay and we make it so they can't smell themselves. They'll think they're all clean but the lot of them will be parading around smelling horrid." James inquired whether the other marauders thought this was a good idea or not.

"Bloody Brilliant!! That'll teach them to pry into Moony's once-a-month!!"Sirius exclaimed, laughing at the idea of it. Peter, of course, agreed quickly, following Sirius' lead. Remus thought about this for a moment before adding another part to this plan.

"Well, I think we should find a way to make it so that professors can't smell it. It'd be bad to have them in a foul mood after what we did last time…" Remus, always thinking about ways to avoid detention. James grinned.

"Honestly Moony!! What a prefect!" James was only half joking when he said this. But it still kind of stung Remus all the same. He really didn't try to ruin the fun, he just didn't want things to go so far as for one of them to get expelled. The Marauders were his family, the only ones who had truly accepted him for who and what he was. As he wrote down the plans he started to notice he was shivering, quite violently actually. To try to rid himself of the cold he rubbed his hands up and down his arms, but his attempts were in vain. Somewhere in the discussion the temperature had dropped quite a bit, but none of the others seemed to be affected by this. He was really in for it because it seemed that they would be up on top of the tower for about another hour. Oh, how he almosted wished he had fur.

"Merlin's pants! Moony are you alright? You're lips are turning blue." Questioned Sirius, the first to notice the werewolf had withdrawn from the conversation. Remus nodded the affirmative and started to reply through chattering teeth.

"I-I'm-m fi-ine, Si-irus! J-jus-st a litt-le chil-lly." Blue lips forced a numb smile as he tried to write all the new additions to the prank with numb fingers. Inwardly Remus girmaced. He knew he'd be sick within the week.

"Remus, you really don't look good. Perhaps we should go back to the dormitory?" asked Peter with concern lacing his voice. The boy wasn't stupid or oblivious as many would think, he was just a follower-type of person. James made a noise of agreement. Remus looked up from the parchment he had been writing on and saw that he was being stared at by his friends. He sighed and shook his head. He didn't trust his speaking abilities at this temperature, how the others seemed unaffected, he couldn't understand. Sirius took another glance at the boy and promptly started to tug his Gryffindor sweater over his head. He finally shrugged it off and handed it to Remus. The brunet's eye's widened.

"N-no, Pa-pads! I'm f-fine! Real-lly!" the boy gasped through chattering teeth. The gray eyed boy shook his head and thrust the sweater at his shivering friend.

"Frozen werewolves play no pranks." Sirius stated mock-gravely. He grinned and then forcefully shoved the sweater over Remus' head. Remus noted that the sweater still held Sirius' body heat and then couldn't refuse it. It was a relief and he tugged the rumpled parts into place. Remus could feel the heat seeping through his skin. He smiled slightly.

"Thanks, S-Sirius."

"Think nothing of it, mate." They grinned and went back to working a few flaws out of the prank. They'd be there the rest of the night and into the early morning hours. The brunet sighed peacefully and snuggled into the sweater that was now being used as an extra pillow on his bed. His curtains were shut tight so he was sure none of the three sleeping boys in the dormitory could see him as he shifted slightly and inhaled the scent of Sirius Orion Black. A unique, indescribable, and incredibly comforting scent it was.

**Author's Note:** So there you go, do you think I should leave it at that or keep going? The summery hints at more chapters but, you know, if no one likes it I'll just leave it and/or take it down. That could also be seen as friendship, I guess. Eh, take from it what you will. Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it or have some problem with this story. Bye

**Asuka Hyuuga Out!!**


End file.
